


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Bottom Choi Junhong | Zelo, Choi Junhong | Zelo-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Dramedy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic-Users, Past Choi Junhong | Zelo/Yoo Youngjae, Protective Bang Yongguk, Sassy Yoo Youngjae, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Choi Junhong | Zelo, Veterinarian Junhong, Witch Himchan, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**2:16 PM**

For Junhong,it all started out as a perfectly normal day at work.

As normal as a day at work could be for a veterinarian like him anyways.He walks in the door and politely greets his older co-workers,who bow to him politely in return.Junhong doesn't have much work for the first few hours of the day so he just entertains himself by playing games on his phone. 


End file.
